Just my mine,my obsession
by Pembantunya Tao
Summary: aku harus memilikimu.aku mencintaimu. kau obsesi,cinta dan milikku selalu. Kyusung slight WonSung. Kyuhyun x Yesung x Siwon
1. Chapter 1

**Just my mine,my obsession Chapter 1**

Pair : kyuhyun x yesung x siwon

Genre: romance,angst,family.(gado2)

Rated : T ke M (sesuai cerita)

Yesung must be uke

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kyusung moment yg judulnya Holding Hands. And ucapan maksaih wat emak arca yg udah membuat karakter Aiden sbagai obesesi ku en Runa chan yg membantuku.

Cerita abal,gaje,galau,gila hasil dari otak murniku yg selesai PPL bru pertma kali nulis udah langsung maen Lemonan/NC/Yadong dsb.

Sumary: aku harus mencintaimu. kau obsesi,cinta dan milikku selalu.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**Manchester,Inggris**

Tangan itu terkepal keras saat memandangi sebuah foto senyuman bahagia 2 pemuda yg berfoto dengan riang. amarah terlihat dari mata obsidiannya. dia mencoba berusaha keras untuk tidak memecahkan benda apapun.

'hmm...sepertinya kau terlalu lama di korea sungie baby,dan sepertinya kau juga sudah melupakan ...dan juga kau sepertinya sudah mendapatkan penggantiku dsana'. inner orang itu. 'aku akan ke korea untk membawamu kembali kesini,.' Lanjutnya.

"siapkan aku tiket pesawat ke korea untk besok yunho sii". Kata orang itu kepada yunho,orang kepercayaannya.

"baik tuan muda kyu".jawab yunho sii.

Yah pemuda itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun atw biasa dpnggil dgn nama tuan muda pemuda berumur 17 tahun mempunyai wajah yang sempurna,kekayaan yg dimiliki melimpah ruah karena dia pemilik tunggal Cho Grup yg menguasai semua pasar bisnis di eropa en kakak perempuan yg sudah menikah dan mengikuti suaminya ke swiss en kedua orang tua yg sangat sbuk dan jarang ada drumah.

"tunggu aku akan menjemputmu sungie baby dan tak akan kubiarkan kau dsentuh laki2 lain slain aku". Gumamnya, "dan tak sabar aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu sungie baby".

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**Seol,Korea**

**Author POV**

Di taman itu terlihat seorang laki-laki manis yang sedang duduk dbangku panjang sendirian,terlihat dari gurat wajah manisnya tersirat sebuah dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa kali dia melihat jam yg bertengger ditanganya.

"bummie kau kemana saja,aku sudah menunggumu sekian lama?".tanyaku smbil mempoutkan bibir mungil q ini.

"hahhahha,kau kau mempoutkan bibirmu semakin aku ingin menerkammu,hahha". Jawab laki-laki itu yang ternyata bernama kibum.

Lelaki manis itu bernama Kim Yesung, seorang namja yg memiliki paras manis,dgn tinggi dan tbuh hmpir menyamai yeoja jika org tak slah dsblahnya seorang namja yg tak kalah manis juga Kim Kibum teman dari yesung ini,hah pasti kalian menyangka jka mereka pacaran kan?kalian salah mereka hanya sahabat saja tdak lebih karena mereka berdua sdah mempunyai namjachingu berdua sekarang duduk dtaman sambil menikmati pemandangan.

"huft,entah kenapa akhir2 ini perasaanku semakin akan terjadi sesuatu?".gumam sekian lama kehening terjadi akhirnya yesung mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"apa maksudmu,hyung?" tanya kibum.

"aku juga tidak mengerti sepertinya akan ada badai dalam hubunganku dan siwon." Jawab yesung

"akh kau jangan bicara begitu, yakin semua akan baik-baik kulihat kau dan siwon hyung sangat romantis dan kulihat juga kau sangat nyaman serta kalian juga sangat melengkapi." Cecar msh tak mengerti arah pembicaraaan hyung nya ini.

"hmm..entahlah tpi perasaanku mengatakan begitu dan entah mengapa aku mendapat firasat dia akan datang ke korea,aku takut bummie ah." Lanjut yesung

"apa yang kau takutkan hyung?orang itu tak akan jika iya kan ada siwon hyung yang akan melindungimu." tambah kibum.

Sesaat keheningan terjadi,mereka terlampau pada pkiran masing2 yesung tidak lagi mengatakan apa2 tpi terlihat jelas keraguan yg ada pada drinya terlebih firasatnya.

"hmm..ini sudah sore sebaiknya kita harus segera ..sampaikan salamku pada donghae. Lanjut yesung stelah memecah keheningan.

"hyung...ne".balas kibum ingin mengatakan sesuatu yg mengganjal di benaknya tpi memang tidak harus sekarang dkatakan.

"annyeong". Lanjut yesung sembari tersenyum ke kibum dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"annyeong". Balas kibum yg msih terpaku dtmpat itu juga tpi sedetik kemudian dia beranjak dri tempat itu dan pulang ke apertemennya.

**Apertement.**

**Yesung POV**

Ceklek,pintu apertement dbuka,masuklah seorang namja manis bernama Kim Yesung. "hah,sepertinya wonnie belum pulang aku harus segera ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam,hmmm enaknya masak apa ea?".tanya yesung pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian namja itu berjalan melewati ruang tamu dan segera membuka kamar dia lalu memasuki kamar apertemen itu lalu duduk dranjang dan merebahkan diri di kasur itu."huft,aku harap perasaan ini tak akan pernah kenapa aku merasa takut".gumam yesung sambil mengingat-ingat percakapannya dengan kibum di taman tadi sore."huft sebaiknya aku segera masak saja sambil menunggu wonnie pulang kantor".lanjut yesung.

Lalu namja itu bangkit dari kasur dan segera ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makanan,dia memasak dan menyiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam.

"hah,akhirnya selesai juga."inner yesung,dia tersenyum sambil melihat hasil hidangannya di meja makan.

_GREEEP_

Ada sepasang Lengan melingkar di dy kaget pi kemudian dia tersenyum karena dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan kekar yg melingkar di pinggangnya,Choi Siwon seorang yang sudah mengisi hari2nya selama setahun ini,seorang namja yang tinggal bersama dia selama 1 tahun di apertemen ini,seorang namja yg di berkahi sosok yang sempurna,baik wajah,kepribadian dan ..namja yg perfect dan pervet tdak salah dia sangat pervet ntar kebukti deh betapa pervetna dia.

"kau sudah pulang wonnie,hemh sebaiknya kau segera mandi aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu dan langsung kita makan" tanyaku pada wonnie.

"huft,kau tahu aku lelah sekali tpi setelah memelukmu seperti ini dan melihat waajahmu,rasa lelah itu segalanya untukku Choi Yesung." Kata wonnie.

_BLUSH_

Pipiku langsung merona mendengar rayuanya apalagi ketika dia juga mencium tengkukku dari hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya "wonnieeee" itulah desahan pertama yg keluar dibibir indahku. "wonnieee apa yg kau lakukan,akhhh kau sebaiknya mandi dan makan dlu nanti kita lanjutkan lagi". aku terpaksa mengatakan itu agar dia mw lgsung berhenti dan membisikan di telingaku "hmm..q akan tagih janjimu sungie baby".bisikanya,sambil mengulum daun telingaku untuk menggoda,lalu dia melepaskanku dan berjalan ke kamar kulihat seringai di wajahnnya membuatku merinding,q berharap dia tidak bermain liar seperti minggu lalu dan menyebabkanku harus di ranjang selama 5 aku menghela bergegas ke kamar untk ,menyiapkan mencoba menjadi seorang istrinya apa tadi katanya sepertinya dia mengganti namaku menjadi Choi Yesung pdahal q belum sah menjadi istrinya ekh kenapa malah ...yasudahlah,,aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku menyiapkan pakain untuk tuan muda lucu sekali aku merasa benar2 sudah menjadi istrinya.

**Yesung POV End**

**Author POV End**

Dimeja makan sekarang ada 2 namja yg manis dan tampan,mereka memakan hidangan yg telah di sediakan oleh si namja ada dentingan garpu,sendok yg beradu dengan piring yang mereka pakai.

"chagiya,momy kangen menanyakan kapan kau akan mengunjunginya lagi".kata siwon yang berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"humh,aku mau tapi kau kan sibuk lagi pula aku terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan momy dan daddymu lagi." Balas yesung.

"hahahhaa..kau itu padahal juga kau kan sebentar lagi akan menikah denganku kan tpi kenapa kau masih malu saja seperti kedua orangtuamu."balas siwon

"hah..baiklah, yesung.'Jika besok aku masih bisa berjalan'.lanjutnya dlm hati

"apa katamu tadi baby?" balas siwon

"aniya" balas yesung.

"jadi..." kata siwon

"ne,aku akan berkunjung ketempatmu lagi siwon." Balas yesung dengan senyum.

**Skip time**

**Yesung POV**

Acara makan selesai,lalu yesung membersihkan meja makan dan membawa semua barang kotor ke tempat cucin piring,dia membersihkan smbil bersenandung kecil.

_**GREPP**_

Aku tersentak kaget ketika ada tangan kekar melingkar di pinggang aku tahu itu lagi kalau bukan siwon,kekasihku.

"woonieeehh akhhh apa yg kau lakukan".aku mendesah saat lidahnya menelusuri leher ku dan tidak lupa menjilat sepertinya tuan choi perfect pervet sedang bergairah,alamak bisa mati aku jika esok q gak bisa berjalan,pdhl aku kan harus berkunjung kerumah orangtuanya."akhhh wonniehhh akh"..

Lalu dia membalikan badannku ke terlihat jelas pi kenyataannya wajah merahkulah yg paling dia senangi.

"kau sangat cantik baby,kau sangat manis dan juga indah".gumammya seraya memujiku membuatku malu saja.

_**BLUSSSSHHH**_

Sekarang tambah meronalah pipiku saat dia mengecup bibirku ini,kubiarkan dia menyesap dan mengabsen gigiku,menyapa apa yg ada mengapa tubuh ini seperti melayang saatku buka mata ku,ternyata aku sudah digendong ala bridal style menuju kamar.

Dan inilah malamku penuh gairah dan nikmat serta rasa cinta sayang dan kasihku kepadanya dapat tercurah.

**Yesung POV End **

**Siwon POV**

"kau sangat cantik baby,kau sangat manis dan juga indah".itu adalah pujian yang tepat untuknya menggambarkan malaikat cantik yg saat ini sedang ada dibawahku ini,yg sedang memerah karena pujian dan rangsangan-rangsangan yang kuberikan ...kekasih yang telah menemaniku selama 1 tahun akan kuberikan pada siapa pun dia adalah klise sih,tpi apa peduliku dia memang malaikatku dengan senyum yg indah,mata yg sipit bagai oniks serta wajah manisnya membuatku tak ingin melepskan kuikat dia dalam pernikahan suci gereja,dia memang maha sempurna meskipun dia namja toh aku tak peduli cinta kan tidak mengenal gender,lagipula orang tuaku setuju saja wktu ku utarakan niatku untuk menikah denganya dengan kekurangan dia yang yatim piatu toh orang tuaku tak memerdulikan,yang penting aku bahagia.

Saat ini,dikamar inilah,kegiataan setiap malamku bergumul bagaikan suami istri,aku suka mendengar suara desahannya.

Saat itu juga setelah q mengabsen giginya aku berlanjut memberi tanda kemerahan pada lehernya,agar semua orang tahu dia sdah ada yg memiliki,yaitu aku.

"woonniehhh...akhhh ukhmmm" desahannya keluar saat aku mengulum niupplena dan meremas juniornya dari luar,oh dia sungguh seksi walaupun kaosnya hanya tersibak sampai batas menurunkan wajah dan jilatanku kepuasannya sambil menurunkan celana dan underwarenya lalu meremas en mengocok juniornnya dengan tempo sedang."wonniehhh cepat akuuuuhh sudaaaaah ahh ah tak dengarlah desahannya sangat indah bagaikan musik yg mengalun menyibakan bajunya hingga terlempar sembarangan serta mencopot semua baju,clna dan underwareku sampai naked seperti lalu memposisikan juniornya ke mulutku untk ku hisap,gigit,dan kulum."akhhh akhh woniehhh good..akhh" desahanya terus meluncur menyebabkan aku terus menaik turunkan kepalaku,tak terasa seperti ada yg mau meledak di dalam mulutku "wooniehhhh akuuuuhhh mauuu keluarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" ternyata malaikatku ini menyemprotkan spermanya didalam melahapnya sampai bersih."akhhh wooniehh istrahat ne",katanya emmelas kepadaku,aku hanya tersenyum mengocok sendiri juniorku hingga setengah tegak,dia melihat sambil berblushing,"hemhh baby kau mw mengocoknya di dalam mulutmu" kataku padanya,dia hanya menganguk sambil tersenyum aku bergeser sedikit untuk mempoposikan juniorku di mulut indahnya,aku mulai memasukan juniorku ke dalam mulutnya sangat hangat dan nikmat,"ouchhh,akhh okhh okhhhhhhh" nikmat baby rancau ku,mulai mendesah tak ketinggalan juga tangan ku yg sudah memilin nipplenya membuat ku dan dia bergairah,lalu aku mulai membsahi jari2ku dengan sisa cumm na tadi yg masih tersisa untuk pemanasan mulai memasukan 1 jariku ke holenya,dia mendesah smbil mengulum juniorku yg sepertinya tidak muat dengan mulut lalu memasukan ke 3 jariku ke dalam holenya,sempith dan dia berteriak mbil melepas kulumannya "wonnie jebal sakit..akhh akhhh" diiringi nkesakitaanya aku menulikan pendengaranku,aku ingin segera menemukan letak sweatpotnya.."akhh there wooniieeee theree" adalah tandaku sudah menemukan sweatpotnya lgsung saja kukeluarkan jariku,dan menggantinya dengan juniorku yg lapar akan holenya yg sdah tak kumasuki 2 hari ini akibat kerjaanku yg menumpuk,terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajahnya wktu ku mengeluarkan jariku,aku hanya tersenyum,dan memposisikan didalam holenya."baby,ohhh holee mu ssangat ketat,dan sempitthh pdahal sudah berkali2 kumasuki"aku berbicara kasar agar membangkitkan gairahnya "oh wooniee there,oh fasterr fasterrrrrrhhhh" dia merancau keenakan berarti aku sdh menemukan sweetpotnya dan menambah kecepatan didlm lubangnya."okhhh enakk akhhh woonie aku mauuuu keluarrrr"rancaunya lagi'"together baby".balasku tak lupa aku juga memanjakan juniornya dengan mengocok dan meremasnya,oh dia sungguh manis.

"WONNIEEEE/BABYYYY". Seketika itu juga keluarlah sperma mereka secara bersamaan,yesung mengeluarkan di perut siwon,sedangkan siwon mengeluarkan di dalam hole..

"wonnie aku lelah,istrhat ne,"katanya.

"aku ingin lagi baby" balasku

"tpi aku lelah,sangat lelah wonnie"lanjutnya.

"hemhh baikklah,tapi biarkan juniorku didalam ea baby" lanjutku

"terserah kaula" balasnya sambil memunggungiku,kupeluk tubuh kecilnya,dan akupun jatuh tertidur sambil memeluknya dan juniorku. Hah malam yang menyenangkan tapi besok pagi sepertinya menyenangkan,akan kutagih besok pagi saja smbil memberikan morning akupun tertidur sambil tersenyum.

"selamat malam istriku".lanjutku sambil berbisik.

**Siwon POV End**

**TBC**

Huahhhhaaa daebak,gilaaaaa ternyata panjang booo,,yuhu ini ff pertamaku wonyekyu ngik lok kepanjangan dan smpai jumpa chapter depan..#pergi bersama tungan saya Kim Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung SuJu.

Mohon **RCL **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just my mine,my obsession Chapter 2**

Pair : kyuhyun x yesung x siwon

Genre: romance,angst,family.(gado2)

Rated : M ke T (sesuai cerita)

Yesung must be uke

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kyusung moment yg judulnya Holding Hands. And ucapan maksaih wat emak arca yg udah membuat karakter Aiden sbagai obesesi ku en Runa chan yg membantuku.

Cerita abal,gaje,galau,gila hasil dari otak murniku yg selesai PPL bru pertma kali nulis udah langsung maen Lemonan/NC/Yadong dsb.

Sumary: aku harus mencintaimu. kau obsesi,cinta dan milikku selalu.

"_wonnie aku lelah,istrhat ne,"katanya._

"_aku ingin lagi baby" balasku_

"_tpi aku lelah,sangat lelah wonnie"lanjutnya._

"_hemhh baikklah,tapi biarkan juniorku didalam ea baby" lanjutku_

"_terserah kaula" balasnya sambil memunggungiku,kupeluk tubuh kecilnya,dan akupun jatuh tertidur sambil memeluknya dan juniorku. Hah malam yang menyenangkan tapi besok pagi sepertinya menyenangkan,akan kutagih besok pagi saja smbil memberikan morning akupun tertidur sambil tersenyum._

"_selamat malam istriku".lanjutku sambil berbisik_.

**CHAPTER II**

**Yesung POV**

Pagi harinya aku merasakan tubuhku serasa penuh, aku masih mengatupkan mata karena memang masih mengantuk karena kejadian kemarin malam. Saat aku membuka mata perlahan terlihat jelas wajah kekasihku ini yang sedang memasuki ku lagi. Hah apa dia tidak puas dengan semalam sih, akhirnya kesadaranku walaupun hanya setengah tapi aku dapat merasakan. Lama-lama aku terhanyut dalam permainanya . aku hanya dapat mendesah. Desahan yang panjang pagi ini.

**Yesung POV End**

**Siwon POV**

Hah, sudah pagi ternyata. Aku melirik alarm di kamar kami yang sudah menunjukkan jam 6 pagi. Ternyata aku bangun duluan dan melihat malaikat cantikku ini tidur di pelukanku, dengan lengan yang menjadi bantalannya, tak lupa juga juniorku yang masih ada di dalam. Sesaat seringaiku keluar setelah melihat dia tertidur seperti ini dan membangunkan juniorku yang ada di dalam. Aku putar badanku dan menghadap kepadanya yang masih mempertahankan juniorku di dalam. Aku mulai menggerakan badanku maju mundur dan mencium bibirnya yang sangat manis itu, pelahahan dia membuka mata. Aku tak peduli aku terus menggenjot juniorku di dalamnya sambil mengulum nipplenya secara bergantian.

"akhhh akhhhhhh siwooonhhh apaaahh yangg kauhhh lakukaaannnn". Rancaunya. Hemh ternyata malaikatku ini sudah bangun. Aku berhenti dari mengulum nipplenya,tapi tetap menggenjot juniorku semakin cepat.

"aku menaggihh jannjii kemaarinnnn" rancauku.

"akhh akhhhhh pervetthhhhh akh,there thereee wonnieeee fasterhhhhhh akhhh". Desahnya.

Aku hanya menyeringai kusentuh sweatspot itu berkali-kali "akhhh akhh wooniiee aku mauu keluarrrrrhhh" teriaknya

"together, baby". Jawabku

"siwonnnn/baby" teriak mereka bersama. Sesaat cairan cinta mereka mengalir, aku mengeluarkan sperma di dalam dan yesung di luar yang menyebabkan perut mereka berdua rata dengan sperma yesung. Tanpa jijik aku langsung menjilati sperma itu dan membersihkan hingga bersih.

**Siwon POV End**

**Author POV**

**Plop **bunyi suara dari junior siwon yang keluar dari hole yesung, sedangkan yesung hanya meringis perih saat benda itu keluar. Siwon lalu mengecup bibir manis itu tanpa ada nafsu hanya ada rasa cinta dan sayang.

"terima kasih baby" ujar siwon.

"hm..kau telah membuat badanku remuk. Jika begini bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan orang tuamu siwonnie?" tanya yesung

"sebaiknya hyung istrahat saja, nanti biar aku bicara pada eomma". jawab siwon

**Author POV End**

**Yesung POV**

"ukhm..gara-gara kau, pantatku sakit kan" rajukku dengan manja tak lupa aku mempoutkan bibirku gaya andalanku jika sedang bermanja-manja denganya.

"hahhhaaaa hyung jika kau masih mempoutkan bibirmu lagi, aku tak yakin kau akan berjalan normal seminggu ini".

"pervet". Gumamku padanya.

"hahhhhaaaaaa" siwon tertawa.

'aku hanya dapat berbaring di ranjang seharian ini, dan seharian ini juga siwon membantuku. Dari memandikanku, menyiapkan ..aku tersenyum tipis.

"siwon" panggilku. Saat ini kami sedang ada di balkon kamar, saat ini kami sedang duduk di depan pemandangan sore hari,tenangnya hari ini.

"ada apa hyung?" katanya

"Saranghae siwon". Kataku, dengan tersenyum manis

"nado" jawabnya, sambil memelukku erat

"hyung, bulan depan aku ingin melamarmu. Dan membuat pesta pertunangan denganmu. Tadi pagi aku sudah bertemu eomma dan appa dan mereka setuju-setuju saja. Bahkan mereka mendukung rencanaku ini hyung" lanjutnya cepat.

"mwo?kau serius wonnie?" kataku dengan terkejut

"hm..iya aku serius hyung. Dan besok eomma dan appa ingin bertemu denganmu hyung" katanya lagi

"tapi kau tahu kan aku hanya yatim piatu tanpa kedua orang tua. Apakah orang tuamu benar-benar mau menerimaku, woonie" kataku lagi

"mereka tidak tidak mempermasalahkan itu hyung, yang terpenting aku bahagia di sisimu. Mereka kan juga menyukaimu hyung. Bahkan eomma sudah merancang semuanya hahahhahaaha eomma yang terlalu bersemangat hyung". Katanya lagi dengan memamerkan dimple kesayangannya.

Aku hanya dapat terkejut mendengar semua ini. Orang tua siwon memang baik. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan status atau apapun. Aku dapat tersenyum manis. Senyum yang bisa membuatnya luluh padaku. Hahhaaha aku bahagia memilikinya. Tapi apakah kebahagian ini akan bertahan lama, selintas aku berpikiran begitu mengingat orang itu tidak aakn melepaskanku dengan mudah. Aku dapat merasakan pelukan siwon dengan hangat, kami saling berpandang, dan entah sejak kapan, siapa yang memulai kami berciuman di balkon kamar sambil melihat sunset yang begitu indah.

**Yesung POV End**

**Bandara Incheon, Seol, Korea**

Tampak segerombolan orang-orang berjas hitam turun di pesawat sambil menjaga seorang remaja yang terlihat berjalan santai di tengah-tengah mereka. Tidak adanya rasa takut, yang ada hanya rasa angkuh dan sombong yang terkesan di wajahnya. Yah hari ini seorang tuan muda Chio Kyuhyun yang terhormat tiba di Korea. Semua mata memandang dia. Banyak yang terpesona karena wajah tampannya. Dia keluar dari bandara itu, dan menaiki limosin merek porsche yang melaju secara rata=rata. Dia hanya melihat pemandangan melaluai kaca. Tujuannya adalah masion Cho. Dia melihat pemandangan di luar melaluia kaca jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan seringai sambil bergumam " aku sudah datang ke seol, dan akan membawamu kembali kepadaku, akan ku bawa kau kembali ke inggris". Gumamnya.

**Apertemen Siwon**

Terdengar desahan-desahan dan lenguhan yang keluar dari kedua namja yang sedang melaluai kegitan berciuman panas itu. Mereka hanya berciuman, menyalurkan kehangatan satu sama lain. Ciuman yang menandakan cinta dan kasih terhadap kedua insan itu. Cinta yang tidak membedakan gender apapun. Siwon yang berada di atas tubuh yesung itu, sedang melumat dan mencumbu setiap sentuhan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sejenak mereka melepaskan ciuman untuk mengais oksigen yang hampir habis. Memandang tubuh kekasihnya dengan tatapan lmbut dan kasih sayang. Cintanya yang besarlah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dia berjanji tak akan melepaskan yesungnya sedetik pun. Pada siapapun. Yesung itu miliknya. Sangat egois memang tapi bagi dia yesung adalah malaikatnya yang paling sabar menghadapi sikap manja serta workholicnya. Hanya yesung yang dapat merubahnya seperti ini. Dari orang yang dingin dan keras kepala menjadi lembut dan perhatian. Maka dari itu orang tuanya sangat berterima kasih pada yesung karena telah merubah anaknya menjadi seperti ini.

"hyung, gomawo" ucap siwon pada yesung yang sekarang sedang tiduran di lenganya memunggungi dia dan siwon memeluknya dari belakang.

" ne, cheonma. Tapi untuk apa?" balas yesung.

"untuk segalanya, jeongmal saranghae hyung." Ucap siwon

"nado" lau yesung pun tertidur pulas dalam dekapan seorang choi siwon.

'kau milikku hyung, kan ku jaga tak akan kulepas' batin siwon seraya mengeratkan pelukannya. Lalu dia juga terlelap tidur mengikuti yesung sang malaikat cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansion Cho**

Sederetan pelayan berbaju rapi mengiringi kedatangan tuan muda yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya. Tuan muda cho melangkahkan kakinya setelah turun dari mobil dengan gaya angkuh dan sombongnya. Ia melihat beberapa maid membungkukan badsan dan dengan angkuhnya dia melewati begitu saja. Seorang kepala pelayan di situ langsung berbicara.

" tuan, selamat datang. Saya sudah menyiapkan kamar anda." Kata pelayan itu

Cho muda itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya sambil memainkan psp kesukaanya.

" apakah anda mau istrahat atau mau makan dulu tuan muda?". Lanjutnya

" aku ingin ke kamar, jangan ada yang menggangguku" katanya

"baik tuan muda" kata pelayan itu.

"Yunho, kau istirahatlah, kau juga harus pulang kan buat menjenguk istrimu, ku bebaskan kau 10hari ini. Sampaikan salamku untuk jae noona dan minnie. Nanti kau bawalah salah satu mobilku." Katanya pada orang kepercayaannya itu.

" terima kasih, tuan muda". Ucap yunho sambil membungkukan badannya.

"segera pulanglah." Lanjut kyuhyun.

Setelah itu kyuhyun melangkah ke kamar dan yunho pergi meninggalkan mansion itu. Sungguh dia beruntung mendapatkan majikan seperti itu. Dia sangat menghormati tuannya meskipun dia tahu bahwa tuannya itu adalah orang yang dingin dan angkuh sebetulnya tuannya itu lembut dan perhatian hanya karena kesepian saja dia seperti itu dan juga obsesinya terhadap hyung angkatnya.

**Kyuhyun POV **

Hari ini aku sudah tiba di korea, tempatku berasal, yah meskipun aku berasal dari korea, tapi aku tak pernah sekalipun menginjakan kaki disini, hemh aku kesini juga karena ada misi, untuk mendapatkan kembali kekasihku yang telah pergi selama 2 tahun ini, kau tahu sakit rasanya jika kekasihmu pergi dan tak kembali, aku ingin merebutnya dari namja yang berhasil membuat dia berpaling dariku. Namja yang membuat sungie ku berubah tak memperdulikanku lagi. Aku marah, kesal dan benci. Aku ingin menghabisi nyawa namja itu di depan sungieku. Terserah orang menganggapku sebagai psykopat atau gila. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana bisa aku berbicara bahasa korea dengan lancar? Yah walaupun aku tinggal di inggris tapi sejak kecil kedua orang tuaku membiasakan ku berbicara bahasa korea. Dan sungie hyung juga membantuku, hemh ngomong-ngomong tentang sungie hyung, aku kangen lihat wajah dan senyumannya yang bagai sinar matahari dan nafasku. Hemh dan hari ini juga aku sudah siap untuk menjalankan rencanaku, menghancurkan hubungan mereka dan mengambil sungie kembali. Lihatlah seringaiku ini. Aku hanya menatap cermin dan memandangi fotoku dan sungie hyung, yang menampakkan sinar kegembiraan. Hah, aku sudah lelah, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang dan tertidur lelap sambil mendekap foto itu.

**Kyuhyun POV End **

**Keesokan paginya,**

Bias-bias sinar matahari menusuk mata seorang malaikat cantik yang tertidur di lengan seorang namja tampan yang mendekapnya erat, dia mengerang dan sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya yang beradaptasi dengan bias sinar itu, tersenyum memandangi nmja tampan yang bisa membuat semua orang terpesona. Dia lalu menghadapkan badanya ke namja itu dan menciumnya secara lembut, memberikan morning kiss yang sangat dalam. Namja tampan itu sedikit bergeliat dan namja manis itu melepaskan ciumannya, hanya bisa terkikik pelan lau menyusuri wajah namja tampan itu dengan tangannya.

" sungguh tampan, kau choi siwon" kata yesung sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak turun dari ranjang, dia masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasakan sarapan paginya dan siwon, dan menyiapkan baju kantor untuk kekasihnya siwon. Inilah kehidupan sehari-hari seorang kim yesung, sudah seperti istri siwon yang sebenarnya. Jam menunjukan pukul 06.30 waktunya dia menyiapkan air hangat untuk kekasihnya ini dan membangunkannya.

"siwon, bangun" katanya sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"ukhmmmmm hmmm" hanya ada dengkuran halus yang menjadi jawabanya.

"siwonnnn, bangunnnn kau harus berangkat ke kantor!" katanya berteriak.

" ukhhh baby jangan berteriak, aku dengar" katanya setengah sadar karena belum sepenuhnya bangun dari alam mimpinya.

Grepppp

Lalu tanpa sadar, yesung sudah duduk di pangkuan seorang choi siwon yang langsung memberinya ciuman pada tengkuk lehernya.

" siwoooonnn ukhmm apa yang kauu lakukan" desahnya.

" aku hanya memberikan kiss morningku" jawabnya setelah melepaskan ciuman itu.

" ck, kau ini. Sudah sana mandi, kau harus ke kantor" kata yesung sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang

" arra, arra istriku yang cantik aku akansegera mandi" katanya sambil beranjak mandi

"arghhh siwon aku namja bukan yeoja dan aku tidak cantik tapi aku tampan" teriak yesung sambil melotot.

"hahhhhhaaaaaa atau kau mau ikut mandi denganku?" tawarnya sambil tertawa keras di dalam kamar mandi.

Yesung lalu beranjak keluar kamar dan menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan paginya, tapi itu berhenti karena ada orang yang memencet bel rumahnya.

Ting tong ting tong

Ia lalu beranjak ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintunya. Betapa terkejutnya dia karena tamunya itu. Dengan wajah kaget dan gugup dia akan menutup kembali pintunya tapi di tahan sama seseorang. Yap seseoreang itu sedang tersenyum dengan sangat indh dan memperlihatkan seringainya.

" halo apa kabar my baby sungie?" kata orang itu

" CHO KYUHYUN " jawab yesung dengan wajah gugup dan takut.

Inilah yang dia takutkan, orang ini sudah datang kembali kehidupannya. Apakah firasatnya benar?

.

**TBC**

Sampai di sini dulu yah. Sumpah ni epep jadi tambah gaje. Mianhe lok lama heee lagi gak ada ide. Ini az atas desakan salah 1 reader juga huwahhhhh

Pokoknya

**Makasih yang udah nyempetin ripiu.**

**Next plis ripiu lagi ne,, **

**Balasan ripiu chap 1**

**Yesunghyunggue90 : mian, ntu ff pertama ku hee makasih atas koreksinya**

**Aku suka ff : eah ini dah lanjut, makasih ripiunya**

**Yesung wife momo ne, nie dah lanjut. Gomawo ripiunya**

**Nin nina :ne, makasih atas koreksinya. Mian aq author baru**

**Yewonshipper. Ne, ini emank dah pernah aq publish dif b dan di wp yesung uke**

**Yesung is mine: gomawo, kkk ne mian aq author baru dan ini juga ff pertama ku yang aku publish dif b en pas di sni gak aq cek. Makasih ripiunya**

**Kim Eun Seob: kk tadinya mw di buat bahasa gaul dikit malah jatuhnya aneh gtuw. Makasih koreksinya**

**Atas semua ripiu tadi author ucapkan TERIMA KASIH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just my mine,my obsession Chapter 3**

Pair : kyuhyun x yesung x siwon

Genre: romance,angst,family.(gado2)

Rated : M ke T (sesuai cerita)

Yesung must be uke

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kyusung moment yg judulnya Holding Hands. And ucapan maksaih wat emak arca yg udah membuat karakter Aiden sbagai obesesi ku en Runa chan yg membantuku.

Cerita abal,gaje,galau,gila hasil dari otak murniku yg selesai PPL bru pertma kali nulis udah langsung maen Lemonan/NC/Yadong dsb.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME. **

**JUST REVIEW**

**TIDAK NERIMA KACANG**

Sumary: aku harus mencintaimu. kau obsesi,cinta dan milikku selalu.

" _**halo apa kabar my baby sungie?" kata orang itu**_

" _**CHO KYUHYUN " jawab yesung dengan wajah gugup dan takut.**_

_**Inilah yang dia takutkan, orang ini sudah datang kembali kehidupannya. Apakah firasatnya benar? **_

.

.

.

CHAPTER III

**Yesung POV**

Apakah ini mimpi?

Aku melihat dia lagi

Aku tak menyangka dia dapat menemukanku

Sejenak aku terdiam dan membisu

Kaget bercampur takut

Aku ingin menutup pintu itu, tapi dia menahannya

Lihatlah sekarang dia,

Tersenyum penuh arti

Arti yang dapat menghancurkan hubunganku bersama siwon

Arti yang bisa memisahkan aku dengan kehidupanku

Arti yang membawa ku ke dalam mimpi buruk

**Yesung POV End**

Sejenak yesung terpaku di depan pintu melihat seseorang cho kyuhyun kembali lagi dan sekarang ada di depannya dengan seringai bukan senyuman.

"halo yesung hyung, apa kabar?" ucap kyuhyun

"aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja kan" tanyanya lagi

"….." yesung hanya diam menatap kyuhyun dalam keterpanaan.

" aku yakin kau pasti senang di kunjungi suamimu ini kan" bisik kyuhyun

Kyuhyun lalu memasuki apertemen itu tanpa yesung mempersilahkan masuk dulu sebelumnya.

"jadi ini apertemen kamu dengan kekasih sementara kamu itu kan?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan seringinya.

"mau apa kamu kyu? Kenapa kau ada di korea? Dan bagaimana bisa kamu tahu tempat tinggal ku" cecar yesung setelah keterpakuannya saat melihat kyuhyun ada di depan matanya.

" apakah kau tidak mengenali sifat suami kamu ini lagi istriku? Hemh sepertinya iya mengingat kau sepertinya sudah bahagia dengan kekasih sementara kamu, benarkan sungie baby my love?" bisik kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat yesung.

" lepas kyu, kau bukan suamiku. Kau itu adikku. Selamanya kau itu adikku. Dan jangan macam-macam kyu" ucap yesung keras.

Sematara itu siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke ruang tamu karena mendengar suara orang.

" baby, siapa dia?" ucap siwon sembari tengah mendelik kaget melihat kekasihnya di peluk orang lain.

"…."

"baby, jawab" ucap siwon sambil menahan marah, karena melihat yesung diam, dan kyuhyun tampak menyeringai

"it's show time my love" ucap kyuhyun sambil membisikan di telinga yesung, dan yesung kembali terkejut seketika.

Dengan senyum manisnya, kyuhyun melepas pelukan yesung dan menghampiri siwon, yesung hanya diam dan terkejut ketakutkan, dan siwon hanya mengernyitkan dahi.

" annyeong, cho kyuhyun imnida" sapa kyuhyun dengan ramah dan senyum namun tetap menyembunyikan seringainya.

"nado, kamu sapa? Kenapa bisa mengenal yesung hyung" ucap siwon dengan nada ramah karena melihat kyuhyun juga terlihat ramah sembari tersenyum memamerkan dimple kesayanganya.

" aku adik yesung hyung, kami berdua tumbuh di panti asuhan yang sama yesung hyung sudah sudah aku anggap kakak sendiri" ucap kyuhyun dengan seringai yang samar. Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berakting untuk menghancurkan kehidupan cinta siwon dan yesung, bagaimanapun juga yesung adalah miliknya. Yesung akan di bawanya balik lagi ke inggris bersamanya.

Yesung terpaku dan terkejut mendengarnya dia tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi yang ada di benaknya sekarang adalah 'apa yang akan kyu perbuat dengan semua ini' saat ini yesung tengah berpikir keras.

" oh, benarkah? Kenapa hyung tak pernah membicarkanya. Oh sekarang masuk dan duduklah mungkin kalian bisa berbincang-bincang. Perkenalkan namaku choi siwon, aku tunanganya, dan kami akan segera menikah. Hemh sebaiknya kita sarapan bersama tapi, mianhe aku harus ke kantor sekarang, aku sudah telat. Lebih baik kau tinggalah disini beberapa hari agar bisa menjaga hyung saat ini. Hhhahahhaaha dan malamnya kita bisa mengobrol" ujar siwon yang tanpa memperdulikan wajah horor dari yesung.

"terima kasih siwon hyung" jawab kyuhyun.

Dan langsung saja siwon mengecup bibir yesung di depan kyuhyun dan lihatlah sekarang kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai lebih seram dan yesung hanya melihat itu sebagai tanda bahaya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya pengganggu itu telah pergi dan aku bisa leluasa bersama istriku ini. Iya kalian tidak salah mendengarnya, yesung hyung adalah istriku. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai istriku sejak masih kecil, kau tahu tadi aku sempat merasa marah dan kesal saat pengganggu itu mencium istriku, ingin sekali aku membunuhnya saat ini juga. Tapi, setelah dia pergi, aku senang lihatlah sekarang yesung hyung semakin cantik saja, tak salah jika aku memilihnya dan menjadikanya sebagai istri. Hemh permainan sudah dimulai.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

"kyu. Kenapa kau kesini" Tanya yesung. Saat ini terlihat seorang yesung duduk di depan meja makan bersama kyuhyun yang juga menikmati sarapannya.

"kau Tanya kenapa aku kesini, my love? Bukankah aku sudah katakana bahwa aku ingin membawa kamu balik ke inggris dan kita akan melangsungkan pernikahan resmi kita. Apa kau lupa baby?" jawab kyu dengan tenang

"tapi kyu itu sudah lama dan itu juga sudah di batalkan. Aku dan keluargamu sudah sepakat tidak akan membahas ini, dan mereka membebaskanku kyu, kau juga harus ingat sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dengan siwon." Jawab yesung dengan wajah memelas.

Seketika itu juga kyu meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Dia terdiam dan melihat yesung dengan padangan menyeringai namun tidak suka.

"kau tahu hyung, penikahan kita selamanya tidak akan batal, kau ingat kau itu milikku selamanya hyung, kau tahu hyung, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Hemh apa karena pengganggu itu jadi kau sudah melupakan suami kamu ini hyung." Ucap kyuhyun.

"kau salah kyu, dari dulu sampai sekarang kau hanya ku anggap sebagai adik, dan kau harus tahu sewaktu perjodohan pernikahan itu, aku sudah menolaknya kyu. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku mohon jangan kau ganggu lagi hidupku kyu. Kau sudah mengahancurkan semuannya. Orang tua dan perusahaanku. Aku pun sudah merelakannya kyu. " ucap yesung tanpa henti dan saat ini terlihatlah likuid bening yang akan meluncur dari mata oniksnya.

Sejenak kyuhyun terdiam dan merasakan sakit di dada melihat hyungnya seperti itu, "aku tahu hyung, mianhe itu semua karenamu hyung yang tak mau menuti apa kataku dan memilih kabur ke korea bersama laki-laki lain dan itu rasanya sakit hyung." Cecar kyuhyun.

Sesaat mereka terdiam tak ada yang melanjutkan makanannya. Tapi sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan. "kyu, aku sudah selesai" ucap yesung singkat. Dia pergi ke dapur dan mencuci piring dan gelas bekas yang dia makan bersama kyuhyun. Sesaat ada tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Yesung sangat terkejut tanpa menoleh pun dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya sekarang. Yesung menggeliat pelan.

"hyung sudah lama kan kita tidak begini, aku kangen sama kamu hyung". Ucap kyuhyun.

"kyu jangan begini, aku tak ingin siwon salah paham, dan aku tak ingin mengkhianati siwon" ujar yesung saat ingin meleppaskan pelukan dari kyuhyun.

"ssshhhh akkhhtt kyu jangann begiiniii, lepasssshhht" lanjut yesung saat kyu mengecup tengkuknya.

" hyung masih seperti dulu tetap manis dan enak, saying sepertinya bercak-bercak merah ini harus aku hilangkan" kata kyuhyun sembari mengecup dan memberikan kissmark baru di tengkuk yesung yang memang banyak kissmark bekas siwon kemarin.

"kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya yesung yang masih menahan desahan agar tidak keluar.

Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman panas ke bibir yesung, mereka ciuman sampai keluar saliva yang keluafr, ciuman panas yang sangat menyakitkan serta terluka tersirat dalm perasaan mereka. Tangan kyuhyun sedang memilin nipple yesung dari luar kaosnya dan terdengar suara desahan yang akhirnya meluncur dari bibir yesung. Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai senang, dia tahu apa yang selanjutnya yang akan di lakukan.

**Other side**

"sepertinya ada yang tertinggal, akh iya dokumen yang kemarin aku periksa kemana?" ucap siwon yang saat ini sedang berada di kantornya sedang memeriksa dokumen. Beginilah pekerjaan seorang direktur choi siwon yang menangani banyak perusahaan.

"akh iya, pasti dokumen itu tetin ggal di meja kamar. Haduh kenapa bisa lupa begini, aku akan meminta yesung hyung ke sini, sekalian bisa memperkenalkannya pada semua bawahanku" lanjut siwon dengan senyum senangnya. Sesaat dia mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menelpon yesung hyung, tapi sudah beberapa kali tak di angkat. Direktur muda itu cemas dan bingung, ia lau menelpon rumahnya, setelah sekian lama tak ada tanggapan dari yesung hyung. Membuat siwon cemas. 'ada apa sebenarnya hyung, kenapa perasaanku seperti ini' batin siwon.

Siwon lalu menelpon sekertarisnya untuk menunda rapat dia akan balik ke apertemen untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, perasaannya terhadap tamu yang mengaku adik yesung hyung sebenarnya tidak enak, dia berpikir bahwa akan terjadi apa-apa dengan yesung hyung dan orang yang mengaku adiknya itu. Siwon berlari kearah parkiran dan menuju apertemennya ituj dengan sejuta pertanyaan yang menghinggapi pikirannya.

**Apertemen Siwon**

Saaat ini kyuhyun dan yesung sudah naked dan lihatlah sekarang kyuhyun sedang memajumundurkan junior di dalam hole yesung, di dapur itulah terdengar desahan-desahan yang sangat merangsang, yesung yang membelakangi kyuhyun yang sedang memaju mundurkan juniornya, saat ini sedang mengegegam kuat ujung meja dapur yang biasa untuk memasak.

"uukhh ssshttt kyuuhh aaakkkkhhh therreee," teriak yesung di sela-sela desahannya. Saat ini yang ada kenikmatan kyuhyun terus menyentuh sweetpotnya tanpa ampun dan bermain kasar, saat ini kyuhyun juga memainkan twinsball dan mengurut junior yesung untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit karena tidak melakukan pemanasan dahulu.

"akakhhhhhh kyuuu akkhhh mmauuu keluarrrrr" teriak yesung saat mengeluarkan spermanya keluar, dan di saat itu pula dia merasakan holenya merasa hangat.

"hyung akuuuu keluaarrr," kyuhyun menyemburkan spermanya di hole yesung. Dan lihatlah sekarang kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"hyung, lihatlah kau tetaplah sama seperti dulu, aku senang akhirnya aku menemukanmu dan akan segera membawamu kembali ke inggris dan lihatlah aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali.

"kyu, hiks hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tangis yesung saat semuanya telah terjadi. "aku telah menghianati siwon" lanjutnya.

" tidak hyung, kamu tak mengkhianati dia. Ini adalah rasa cinta yang telah putus. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

Lalu kyuhyun melepaskan juniornya dan menggendong yesung kembali ke kamar. dan di saat itu juga terlihatlah siwon sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap ke arah keduanya.

.

.

.

Lalu apakah yang akan terjadi?

Heee mianhe ne cerita cukup gak jelas banget. Lagi gak mood hee mianhe #bow. Hehehehee pkkonya aku bakal ngepublish 1 bulan sekali. Ok. Terimaksih

**Ripuw**

**balasan ripiu:**

**Kim Eun Seob: pake bahasa batak kali kkk.. makasih ne,, **

**Nin nina: di jelasin koq, pi ntar di beberapa chapter kan bakal di kuak masa lalunya**

**Yesunghyunggue90: ne, ini udah lanjut, gomawo ripiunya**

**Kjwzz: haduh nanti ne, seiring berjalannya cerita kan ntar ketahuan yesung oppa akan memilih siapa, gomawo ripiunya**

**Dewi CloudsSparkyu:ne, nih dah update, iyah di certain pi di beberapa chap ntar ne. ok gomawo ripiunya**

**Lia: siap, nie udah di update koq. Gomawo ripiunya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just my mine,my obsession Chapter ****4**

Author : Demon Clouds

Pair : kyuhyun x yesung x siwon

Genre: romance,angst,family.(gado2)

Rated : M ke T (sesuai cerita)

Yesung must be uke

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kyusung moment yg judulnya Holding Hands. And ucapan maksaih wat emak arca yg udah membuat karakter Aiden sbagai obesesi ku en Runa chan yg membantuku.

Cerita abal,gaje,galau,gila hasil dari otak murniku yg selesai PPL bru pertma kali nulis udah langsung maen Lemonan/NC/Yadong dsb.

**NO BASH, NO FLAME. **

**JUST REVIEW**

**TIDAK NERIMA KACANG**

Sumary: aku harus mencintaimu. kau obsesi,cinta dan milikku selalu

"_hyung, lihatlah kau tetaplah sama seperti dulu, aku senang akhirnya aku menemukanmu dan akan segera membawamu kembali ke inggris dan lihatlah aku bisa mendapatkanmu kembali._

"_kyu, hiks hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tangis yesung saat semuanya telah terjadi. "aku telah menghianati siwon" lanjutnya._

" _tidak hyung, kamu tak mengkhianati dia. Ini adalah rasa cinta yang telah putus. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Ucap kyuhyun tanpa ada rasa bersalah._

_Lalu kyuhyun melepaskan juniornya dan menggendong yesung kembali ke kamar. dan di saat itu juga terlihatlah siwon sedang berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap ke arah keduanya._

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Aku memandangi mereka dengan hal yang tak wajar, aku memadangin yesung hyung yang di gendong oleh kyuhyun, dan apa itu senyum atau tepatnya seringai yang telah bertengger di bibir kyu. Seakan mengejekku, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sewaktu aku masuk ke dalam apertemen yang aku lihat hanya kyuhyun membawa yesung hyung ke dalam kamar. Perasaanku mulai tak tenang. Segera ku susul mereka ke dalam kamar. Aku ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari mereka.

**Siwon POV End**

Siwon mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dia melihat yesung di baringkan oleh kyuhyun, tampak lelah di wajahnya. Siwon tahu dia sedang sakit dan memikirkan sesuatu. Huft akhirnya siwon bertanya pada kyu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "kyu, yesung hyung kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"oh, yesung hyung hanya kelelahan entah karena apa yang aku tahu dia sudah tergolek pingsan di dapur" bohong kyuhyun sambil memamerkan seringai tipis yang tidak kentara. "lalu, kenapa hyung pulang, bukankah jam segini harunya siwon hyung masih dkantor?", lanjut kyuhyun dengan acting yang di buat-buat agar siwon tidak menaruh curiga padanya.

"oh, ini aku mengambil dokumenku yag ketinggalan ehmm aku hanya mempunyai firasat jika yesung ku terjadi apa-apa, ternyata benar.. hahhh untung ada kamu kyu, jadi aku merasa aman dan nyaman." Ujar siwon sambil mengambil dokumennya di atas meja dekat meja rias. "ehm omong-omong bisakah aku meminta bantuanmu, beberapa hari besok aku aka nada meeting ke jepang aku harap kau mau menjaga tunanganku ini. Apakah aku terlalu merepotkanmu? Tanya siwon kepada kyuhyun yang dib alas dengan senyum polosnya.

"tidak merepotkan kok hyung, malah aku senang, lagipula aku juga sudah lama tak pernah ketemu yesung hyung, dan berdekatan dengan dia. Aku merindukan kehangtan dan kebersamaan dia lagi hyung" balas kyuhyun dengan senyum dan mata yang memancarkan kepolosan yang mengerikan yang di balas kernyitan heran dari siwon, tapi menurut siwon itu adalah hal yang wajar mengingat mereka juga sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"hem, baiklah aku sebaiknya ke kantor karena ada meeting dan juga tolong rawat yesung hyung, ne selama aku kerja" ujr siwon smbil keluar rumahnya.

"ne, hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil masuk ke kamar yesung dan siwon.

**Kyuhyun PoV**

**Welcome Sweet Couple**

Itulah hal pertama aku temuai di kamar ini, "sungguh menjijikan" kataku sambil berlalu, aku lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dimana malaikatku yang paling manis tertidur, wajah polosnya membuatku menginginkannya lagi, tak akan pernah ku leps lagi kau hyung, kau milikku, selamanya akan jadi milik Choi kyuhyun. Dan setelah itu kyuhyun mencium kening yesung lama.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

**TeBeCe**

Muahhhaaa halo udah, nie epep kagak aye publish muahaaa mianhe lok epep nie pendek, bist lagi macet nie otak yang penting **Review** lah

Gomawo juga ne yag dah mau ngikutin nie epep absurd.

**Thanks for to people**

**Nin ninna, yesunghyunggue90, kjwzz, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Liaa, aku suka ff, Lie kyusung**

**Thanks for ripiu**


End file.
